Black Star Shenron
|Race = Dragon |Date of birth= |Date of death= Age 789 (Death of Piccolo w/ Kami) |FamConnect = Nameless Namek (Creator) Shenron (Earth Counterpart) Porunga (Namekian Counterpart) Black Smoke Shenron (Earth Counterpart)}} Black Star Shenron (神龍, Burakku Suta Shenlong) is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "A Devastating Wish", the first episode of Dragon Ball GT. Biography Black Star Shenron is the third out of four Eternal Dragons introduced in Dragon Ball. Like Shenron (Black Smoke Shenron) and Porunga, he too can only be summoned using a particular collection of Dragon Balls, the Black Star Dragon Balls. Like the original incarnation of Shenron, Black Star Shenron is only capable of granting a single wish, however his capabilities greatly outclass those of the other Eternal Dragons. For instance, death wishes do not exceed Black Star Shenron's power. For wishes that do not exceed the regular Shenron's power (such as restoring someone's youth), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Black Star Shenron can permanently reverse it. After a wish has been granted by the deity, the Black Star Dragon Balls are catapulted throughout the galaxy rather than their respective planet, and a one-year countdown is issued for the host planet's destruction which can only be undone if the Dragon Balls are returned to that planet within this time. In Dragon Ball GT, Black Star Shenron is used to cause Goku's body to physically regress to childhood, in a wish accidentally made by Emperor Pilaf. He is later summoned by Baby in the episode "The Game After Life", where he is instructed to restore Planet Vegeta (renamed to the "Tuffle Planet") and relocate it to Earth's solar system. While Shenron and Porunga are both shown to be comparable in size to a large skyscraper, Black Star Shenron is shown to be larger than each of these Eternal Dragons combined. While coiling, Shenron has been shown as being roughly the size of Kami's Lookout. Black Star Shenron on the other hand is so large that his head alone is roughly the size of the lookout. Also, while Shenron has his "whiskers" on the upper part of his mouth, Black Star Shenron has them on the lower part of its mouth. Interestingly enough, he lacks the red eyes that the other eternal dragons have, and instead has yellow ones. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – One of his attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Dragon Thunderclap' – One of his attacks in Ultimate Tenkaichi. He performs it like Rage Shenron. *'Wish Granting' – The ability to grant a single wish to whom ever finds the Black Star Dragon Balls. *'Bite- '''One of his attacks in' Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi.' Video game appearances He appears in the story mode of ''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and can be summoned in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the Hero Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Omega Shenron wished to Ultimate Shenron to make Earth a living Hell. Once the Hero finds Ultimate Shenron on Kami's Lookout, the eternal dragon has been controlled by Omega Shenron's negative energy and attacks the Hero while the Hero was trying to make a wish. Once defeated, Ultimate Shenron grants the Hero's wish to bring back all those who were killed by the chaos Omega Shenron created. Trivia *In the Hero Mode of Ultimate Tenkaichi, Black Star Shenron's eyes are blue instead of yellow as they appear in Dragon Ball GT. *Even though that Ultimate Shenron is the eternal Dragon for the Black Star Dragon Balls, their after effect that causes the planet they were used on to selfdestruct after one year is absent in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *Ultimate Shenron in Dragon Ball Z: Ulitmate Tenkaichi states that Kami is his creator rather than King Piccolo|King Piccolo.